


Ghosts

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Female reader insert, Self Harm Scars, references to self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Edward reminds  you that you're stronger then you believe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex, scars, references to self harming.

Edward’s hands were all over you, sliding along your back, caressing your hips. It felt fantastic, the way he held you, your body’s responding to each other with fervor. You could almost forget what you were self consciousness about when Edward kissed you like this.

“Why don’t you turn the lights off?” You suggested nervously as you broke away from the kiss when he fingered the hem of your long sleeve blouse. Maybe in the dark he wouldn’t notice your scars. You wanted him, so badly. For weeks you’d been putting him off, deterring his wandering touches when you desperately you wanted him to feel you. But you were afraid, terrified that he would think poorly of you when he found out about your scars.

He paused, “Of course. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” The lights were shut off, and his apartment filled with the eerie glow of the neon signs outside. Still not as dark as you wanted, but it would have to do. You took a deep breath as Edward returned to you.

“So beautiful,” Edward whispered, his hot breath brushing against your collarbone as he balanced over you. He accentuated each word with a soft dry kiss, “Utter perfection.”

Edward’s fingers were tactile though as he pulled your shirt over your head and slid his hands down your arms. He could feel the change in your skin, the way some of the newer scars were still raised and pink, unlike the faded silver lines of the oldest. It was his turn to pause and you panicked.

“Listen this was a bad idea. I.. uh.. I’m sorry.” You pulled your arm away and moved to get out from underneath him. Edward didn’t give, his weight still pressing against your legs. “Please wait.” He pleaded, “Tell me what’s wrong. What did I do?”

Clutching your arms protectively around you, you frowned. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just… the scars are embarrassing. A reminder of when I was weak. I’m not flawless, or perfect or any of the things you told me.”

There was silence as Edward decided on the correct words to comfort you. You took it as him backing down, his disgust at your past. He gave as you pushed him away, grabbing your shirt and sliding off the bed to head to the door.

“They’re a reminder of when you were strong.” He said suddenly.

You turned, frowning at him. “What?”

“Your scars. They’re a reminder of when you were strong. Not weak. They’re evidence of all the times you could have died. How easy it would have been to let go. They make you strong.” Edward stood, walking to you and gently running his hands down your arms. His thumbs brushed over the insides, smoothing along your scars. His words captivated you.

“Strength is beauty, and you are so beautiful.” Edward breathed, his dark eyes pleading with you to understand. There was no shame in your scars. No shame in your body.

“Let me show you… please.” Edward dropped to his knees before you, turning your wrist out towards him and brushing his lips across the puckered tissue. It was sensitive, and you sucked in a breath. He kissed each of your scars, working his way up one arm and down the other. “You are worthy and deserving of love.” Edward looked up at you, his fingers smoothing over the waistband of your jeans. He was waiting for permission and shakily you nodded.

Never before could you have imagined this was how it would go. Edward’s complete worship of your body, how easily he made you feel loved with each caress of his lips against your skin. There was nothing sinister in his actions, just pure adoration. He made you feel wanted, desired. Something you had wanted for so very long.

Your jeans dropped to the floor and he helped you step out of them. Edward stood, those dark eyes looking down at you before he hoisted your legs around his hips and carried you back to the bed. It was with gentleness that he laid you down, peppering your skin with his love. Your bra was unsnapped and tossed over his shoulder. He flicked his tongue over your pert nipples, teasing them until he had you withering underneath him. Edward’s satisfied smirk was present as he leaned back to pull off his own shirt. A feat you were more then happy to help with. It was like a damn had broken within you. What had started out as hesitant and unsure turned into a whirlwind of passion. Biting your lip, you tugged on his trousers, popping them open with a twist of your thumb on the button.

Edward’s dark eyes glinted as he sloughed the pants off, and you smirked, “Nice shorts.”

The merry green plaid was flattering against him, though too easily showing how tight they were with his erection pressed hard to the fabric. Edward chuckled, “I like them. Much how I like these.”  
He was hooking thumbs through the waistband of your lace panties and tugging them away to bare you before him. His fingers stroked through your curls, delighting in the moisture he found wicked there. No words were needed as he covered your lips with his, hungrily taking your mouth as his fingers teased your entrance and you moaned against him.

Pumping his fingers in and out of your slick cunt, Edward couldn’t bare it anymore. He needed to be inside you. To feel you all around him. He slid back on the bed, drawing a leg up and kissing along the inside of it, reveling in your faded scars and stretch marks. All signs of your strength.

Tenderly you watched him, the way he studied each one before kissing it fully. “Edward… please…”

He was brought back to himself and his own pressing want as you begged him. The quick smirk that flickered across his face was just the beginning as he shucked his plaid bottoms and his erection bobbed hard and heavy against his stomach.

Edward sunk into your welcoming tightness, watching your eyes for any signs of discomfort. But there was none. Just pure pleasure as he rolled his hips and you met each thrust with your own. Edward quickened his pace, your hands bracing his shoulders as he pounded into you. Each pass brushing against that secret spot inside of you that made you moan and tighten your grip. He leaned down, kissing along your jawline, following it up to nibble at your earlobe and suck on the sweet spot just below it. “That’s it gorgeous. Fall apart for me.” Edward panted, his orgasm coming close.

You both fell at the same time, each rush of pleasure taking over as you quivered and milked his cock for every drop that he had to give. He collapsed over you, a tangled mess of sweat and sex permeating the air. Edward rolled to his side, relieving the weight from your chest. He licked his lips, the salty brine of sweat sharp against his tongue. Tiredly, Edward reached for your hand, drawing it up and kissing the inside of your wrist.

There were no words needed.


End file.
